Bug Love
by ChaiTea-Walnut
Summary: One Shot Shino&OC. After a long day of training Shino sees a girl protect a spider and desides to talk to her on a whim.


**This is just a short fanfic that I randomly felt like writing. **

**XXXXXX**

Shino wiped his head and rolled his shoulders as he finished his training. His two former team mates, Hinata and Kiba, had already left leaving him to finish up and retrieve his kunai. He turned smartly and started back towards his home when he stopped.

"Eek! A spider!" he heard a voice shout. Turning, Shino saw a group of three girls next to a tree in the small field next to the training grounds. He didn't recognize any of them and they didn't wear any forehead protectors, so he summarized that they were a group of some of the non ninja locals.

The one who screamed was a girl with black hair and in a brown shirt that showed off her stomach more than was necessary. Shino felt anger in him as the girl jumped back and one of the others moved to squish it.

"Hey!" another girl, with dark blonde hair and a green tank top, exclaimed stepping forward.

Shino quirked up an eyebrow as he watched her scoop it up kindly in her hands and set it farther up the branch of the tree. The other girls rolled their eyes and hollered uniformly "Later" as they walked away.

The girl remained. She smiled lightly as the sun hit her and she leaned back against the trunk of the tree. Shino was tired and sweaty, but couldn't help but find himself walking over to her.

"So…" everything he was going to say left him when she opened her eyes and looked up at him, his shadow blocking the sun and covering her face. "…you like spiders?" _So stupid! _

Instead of looking at him like he was retarded, she grinned, "Yep! You saw that?" then she thought and looked down a little sheepishly, "I like any kind of bug."

Then she blushed. Shino was surprised at how cute she was when she blushed. Then he remembered when Hinata blushed every time Naruto was near. _Does she…?_ He shook his head, he didn't even know her.

"You do?" he asked, wanting to kick himself.

"Yeah." She looked back at him, "Why?"

He shrugged and sat down next to her, looking straight forward, "It's just that girls generally seem to be afraid of bugs."

"Yeah, I know. My friends think I'm weird when try to stop them from killing any bugs. I just don't see why it's right to kill a creature, even an insect. It's not like them just being there poses a threat." She pulled her knees in and rested her arms on the,.

Shino spoke, "Some would say that there are poisonous bugs that could kill you."

She shook her head, "That's just stupid. It's like saying that there are bad humans that could kill you. You don't just go around killing every human that you see."

Shino gave a single small chuckle from behind his collar at her logic. She turned to look at him.

"Was that a chuckle? Did the stoic Shino just do something that resembled laughing." She said with a smile.

Shino frowned from behind his glasses and looked at her, "How do you know my name?" he asked, tense.

She shrugged, "I know your name is Shino, you're a ninja, and you use some ninja art thing having to do with bugs or something."

"How did you find this out?"

She rolled her eyes, "What's with the questions, I'm not threatening you or anything. One of my friends who happens to know you told me about your bug thing. When I found out I had to come see."

Shino looked up at the sky that was beginning to darken as the sun set, causing the light to turn pinkish, "Is that why you were here? Who were those other two?"

She looked down at her lap, "My friends, I was too shy to come here by myself."

Shino smiled behind his collar, knowing that she couldn't see it. He was happy to think she would go out her way to see him, even if he didn't know her. He glanced at her, she looked so pretty sitting in the fading light, her hair was almost the color of the sun beams that hit it. Her eyes were hazel with a far and distant look in them.

Shino didn't know what possessed him, the next thing he knew, he was leaning over to her and tilting his head. Before either of them knew what was happening Shino brushed a quick kiss across her lips.

After Shino got over the shock of what he had done he glanced over at his companion. The girl was blushing heavily and Shino wondered for a second if she was going to faint like Hinata did. But the thing she did next surprised him more than anything.

"Uh, Shino?" she asked, he voice a whisper.

"Y-yeah." He was scared of what she was going to say.

She turned and looked at him, eyes sparkling mischievously as she reached over and unsnapped his collar, then slid a cool had over his cheek. She quickly brought her head to his, pulling their lips together. With her sudden move, Shino caught her weight unevenly and was knocked backwards where he had to steady himself with one hand.

She moved her lips of his with a soft vigor. She sucked on his bottom lips lightly, causing him to moan faintly in his throat. It wasn't long before she pulled away. Her face was bright red, "Uh… thank you."

He nodded, not knowing what to say, but knowing he didn't have to say anything. She stood haphazardly, then offered him a hand as he got up. They stood, looking at each other for a minute before Shino turned to go, the girl following close behind.

As they neared the bottom of the slope that was the field, Shino stopped. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Kaoru." She answered.

Slipping his larger hand into her smaller one he asked her, "Would you like to go out to dinner?"

**XXXXXX**

**I don't know if anyone likes it, but please review anyways.**


End file.
